


Hot Chocolate

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: Holiday 2k Prompts [6]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Cute Spock, Don’t copy to another site, Drunk Shenanigans, Drunk Spock (Star Trek), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Chocolate, I swear, It gets a little rough, M/M, Needy Spock, Pre-Relationship, Really it's just Bones being super sweet to Spock, but its actually cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Hot Chocolate is one of the many drinks of the season and Spock knows better than to drink it. That doesn't mean that he doesn't want to try it. It just looks so inviting, but he has to keep reminding himself what chocolate will do.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> It is December 6th and things are moving along comfortably, I hope that you enjoy.

Hot Chocolate

Spock didn’t eat Chocolate all that often, it was similar to when a human would drink alcohol. But the only difference seemed to be that Chocolate was also an aphrodisiac. It would make him horny and needy, and all around more emotional. Especially when the person that he is coming onto doesn’t seem to take the hint or want him in that way. Spock has only cried a few times when getting drunk from Chocolate. It still left him with an everlasting memory of that night, something that he didn’t really want to explore again.

Around the holidays on the ship, It would seem that everyone was drinking hot Chocolate. The warmth and smell of it would bring him in, but Spock knew better and kept himself away from it. Even though it was such a tempting drink to warm his soul and body on terrible days, he would do no such thing. It did sadden him to see everyone enjoying themselves and to find that he couldn’t even delight in the wonders of the holiday season.

There were so many different kinds of hot Chocolate; the varied from peppermint to a spiced with peppers. They even had some that were actually cold, though Spock wasn’t sure what the true point of all that was. The only thing that he knew was they he would have loved to try all the different flavors that the crew was hosting around. But at last, that wasn’t something that he could, Spock knew that he had to be in an optimal state in case anything happened.

So, it came as a great surprise when Doctor McCoy came to him one day with a warm drink in hand just for him, “Doctor.”

Bones smiled softly at him, “I noticed you’ve been staring Longley at the Hot Cocoa for a while now, so I brought you something to drink.”

Spock tried his best to look happy at the thought of Dr. McCoy bringing him something to drink, “I think I am going to have to decline, thank you.”

Bones looks at him and softly replies, “I know you can’t have the Hot Coco Spock, I remember what happened last time you were given Chocolate.”

Spock’s cheeks turned a soft green at the memory, he had made such a fool out of himself, “Then why are you bringing me some Doctor?”

Bones chuckled, “I actually brought you some hot cider. It’s got some apples, cinnamon and a bit of chilly. I think that you might like this instead, even got myself some.”

Spock flush becomes a little darker and reaches his hand out slightly for the still steaming drink that Doctor McCoy is holding out for him, “Is this what your family drinks during the holidays?” It’s said with timidly as Spock knows to bring up the family this time of year always makes Doctor McCoy a little testy.

Bones just smiles at him, “No we usually have Coco, Joanna devoured it like crazy her first Christmas. But since you can’t have any, I decided it would be rude to drink some in your presence, so I got myself some cider as well.”

Spock hummed around his drink, it was as Doctor McCoy said quite good and he did enjoy it, “I see no reason for you to drink something you don’t like just to appease me, Doctor.”

Bones chuckles again, “I like it just fine, though usually, it’s spiked when I drink it. But I think I’ll hold off on the drinking till after my call with Joanna.”

“Is then how you drink yours, besides the liquor?”

“Yep, but I did add a bit more chilly, I know how you enjoy the spice. I’m glad that you like it.”

Spock nodded his head in agreement, it was kind of Doctor McCoy to give him something for the holiday that he could also drink. Bones smiled and clapped him on the shoulder and then moved past him out of the wreck hall on his way back to the med bay. It was a calming effect having him be so soft and kind. It was also quite weird that he didn’t just start an argument out of nothing, and thought Spock liked the arguments that they got to, he was glad to see that Doctor McCoy was happy.

Just as Bones made it out of the door Jim came slandering overlooking quite proud of himself, “I see that you and Bones aren’t arguing with each other as much.”

“That would be correct captain.”

Jim smirks, “That wouldn’t have anything to do with the little-drunk Espada that you had a couple of months ago, would it? Bones didn’t really tell me all that much about what happened.”

Spock arches an eyebrow, “And what pray tell did Doctor McCoy tell you?”

Jim raises his hands in a sign of submission, “Just said you were drunk and upset, and he helped you get to bed so you could sleep it off. Obviously, that isn’t everything that happened.”

Spock’s cheeks flush at the memory.

_Uhura and Spock had just broken up and Spock didn’t know what to do with himself. It was stupid having that emotional attachment, wanting to be a better person for your partner. He was trying, always trying but he doesn’t always understand things and Uhura just couldn’t take it anymore. It wasn’t her fault, any other woman would have left him long ago, never given him a chance._

_So here he was sitting in the observatory with a pound of Chocolate, or well what use to be a pound of it. He had pretty much devoured it. He was so lost that he didn’t even realize that he had eaten that much, just wanted to slip out of his head and feel for only a little bit. Spock slowly realized that was more than what he was going to get._

_Doctor McCoy had been wondering through when he found Spock lying down on one of the couches tears slipping down his flushed cheeks. His first thought was to fetch Uhura, as she would probably know what to do. That dissipated so quickly as Spock gave him a slight sniffle and sat up grasping Doctor McCoy’s sleeve and dragging him towards him._

_“You like me, doctor?”_

_Bones blinks, “Yes Spock I like you, why?”_

_“You still think I am an unemotional robot thought?”_

_“No, I think that you can be an emotionally dead hobgoblin. But I know for a fact that you have emotions.”_

_Spock smiled softly, and Doctor McCoy raises an eyebrow, “Would you date me? Am I undateable, I think I am.”_

_Bones sighs softly and sits on the couch next to Spock, “Did you and Uhura break up? How much Chocolate have you had?”_

_Spock gives him a berry eyed look, “Didn’t answer my question Doctor.”_

_His words are slightly slurred, and Bones can see the flush on Spock’s cheeks becoming darker and darker the longer he sits there with him. Spock still hadn’t let go of Bones sleeve holding him to him. Tethering him to where Spock is located, to this moment in time._

_“Spock, we are not going to have this conversation while you are drunk. Why don’t we get you to bed?”_

_Spock huffs, “Don’t want to go to bed, want to stay here with you.”_

_Bones smiles a soft smile before pulling his sleeve out of Spock’s grasp before grabbing his arm and pulling the Vulcan up. Spock huffed but pressed himself into Doctor McCoy making the man completely aware of the throbbing appendage pressed into his leg. Spock shifts ever so slightly, and Doctor McCoy’s cheeks turn a soft pink._

_“Spock, whatever you are thinking, it’s not going to happen. You are drunk, and I will not take advantage of you.”_

_Spock’s eyes seem to take on some soft sort of sparkle, “But you do want it, me?”_

_Bones doesn’t answer he just pulls Spock along cursing softly under his breath whenever Spock rubs up against him when they must stop. Finally, out of sheer force Bones finally gets Spock to his quarters. He uses his override code and pulls Spock into his own room. After that it isn’t that hard to get Spock into bed, tucking him in and bringing a glace of water to the nightstand so that he will have something to drink in the morning._

_“If you ever decided that you want to finish this conversation, you must be sober and within your right mind.”_

That of course, had been the end of the conversation. Spock hadn’t ever brought it back up and Doctor McCoy didn’t seem to be about to do so either. But Jim was correct, Doctor McCoy didn’t seem to be taking the bait as much and he seems to be ever so slightly nicer. The only point that he has even brought it up was when Spock was brought the drink.

Jim chuckles, “You tell Bones you love him or something?”

Spock blinks and turns his head, “I have done no such thing.”

Jim just smiles and claps him on his shoulder as he heads for the bridge, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Spock sputters and hurries after Jim, “What do you mean? Captain when have I told Doctor McCoy that I love him?”

Jim just smirks and keeps walking. Spock follows him in a slight flush and once they are in the lift, he stops it before turning to Jim, “Explain, when?”

Jim just smiles at him, “Spock. I was teasing, I doubt you would be brave enough to tell Bones you love him. Instead, you just give him the heart eyes when his back is turned.”

Spock takes a deep breath before starting the lift back up again. Jim watches the change in his first officer, “Don’t pout.”

Spock tips his chin slightly before they slip onto the bridge and everything goes back to normal. The day moves on and things begin to slide by slowly. Though Spock can’t help but keep going back to what Jim had said. Was there an actual chance that Spock had actually said ‘I love you’ to Doctor McCoy. He would have to get to the bottom of this, and Spock knew the only way to do that was to speak to the Doctor himself.

So, after his shift Spock made his way down to Medical so that he could speak to the man, he hoped to run into him before he left. Knowing that Doctor McCoy always seemed to work a little bit longer hour due to being the only Doctor on board at this point in time.

Spock finds Doctor McCoy sitting in his office filling out a few reports drinking something that smells of Chocolate, “Doctor.”

Bones doesn’t look up, “What can I do for you Spock?”

Spock presses his lips into a thin line, “It has come to my attention that Jim believes that I have said I love you. I would like you to confirm with you whether that happened or not.”

Bones looks up from his paperwork, “To whom are you referring to?”

Spock squares his shoulders, “You.”

Bones sighs softly and mumbles to himself, “Can’t keep his nose out of all this can be,” then pinches the bridge of his nose and rubs his eyes.

Spock frowns, “I have.”

Bones nods his head, “Yes well planet side quite a few months ago you got dosed and you kinda started spouting things. We didn’t put it in the report,” Bones gives Spock a stern look, “Because you said some very personal and private things. We agreed that we weren’t going to tell you.”

Spock blinks, “This was before Uhura and I broke up?”

Bones nods his head, “Yes several days later I found you in the observatory.”

Spock can’t help the drop in his shoulders or his eyes as if all the fight had left him, “She didn’t break up with me because I wasn’t enough. She did because I professed to love you, and I had never said that to her before.”

Bones stands up sharply, “If she did that, it’s not your fault. Spock, you never said if it was brotherly love or romantic love. What you said isn’t to blame, don’t you even think that it is.”

Spock nods his head, but he doesn’t seem to fight it, “Thank you, Doctor.”

Bones let out a soft sigh as Spock leaves his office, it would be no good to get into an argument with Spock now. Jim, on the other hand, he would need to have words with. After Spock left Doctor McCoy’s office, he wandered around the ship a bit trying to figure out what he should do with all the information that he had been given.

Spock stayed to himself for several days, not really talking to anyone. Going about his job and then retiring to his room to meditate. After a while, Jim couldn’t take it anymore and he himself decided to pull Spock out of his slump.

Jim thrust a drink into Spock’s hands, “Drink this, then go talk to Bones.”

Spock blinked but did as he was told only after the warmth of the chocolate slid down his throat did, he realize what he was drinking, “Jim… Captain, you know…”

Jim smiles softly, “I know that it’s cocoa. Drink and get your courage up. Spock, Bones knows you are avoiding him. So, go.”

Spock nods his head numbly taking his Hot Chocolate with him as he slips down the hall to Medical. As usual Doctor McCoy is in his office working on some end of the day reports. When Spock enters and sits down in the chair opposite of him Bones smiles softly, “What can I do for you Spock?”

“The captain, Jim told me to talk to you. I am… Doctor, I am not trying to avoid you. I…”

Spock flusters over his words hands shaking ever so slightly, “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I just…”

Bones holds up his hand, “Spock it’s fine. Set the cup down I can smell it from here.”

Spock very gently sets the Hot Chocolate down, “Jim said to drink it would give me liquid courage. I don’t feel that this is correct. I feel even more nervous.”

Bones smiles sweetly at him and gets up before bending over and kissing the tip of Spock's nose watching him flush ever so slightly, “Love you too. Now come on. The party awaits, and no more Hot Chocolate for you.”


End file.
